[unreadable] [unreadable] To complete a comprehensive training needs assessment for all 45 local health departments within the state of Michigan, including an assessment of information needs, available resources, and training requirements. In response to the needs assessment, build a competency-based online public health informatics curriculum and targeted web-based information resources. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]